Seperate Ways Worlds Apart
by Supernatural09Dean
Summary: A mysterious and complicated young woman appears in Deans life, and finds herself at war with herself and the Winchesters despite being there only hope in preventing the seals from being broken. M for language and dark themes.
1. Prologue:One step at a time

******Seperate Ways Worlds Apart**

**Prologue: One step at a time **

**Disclaimer: I do not own superntural, but if only ... **

**Ok this is a short teaser **

Her body ached it felt heavy and moving was a strain, her eyelids flicked open to embrace what appeared to be dazzling sunlight a sun she thought she would never see again. Ignoring all the warnings her bruised body fought to tell her she bolted upright in a state of confusion and panic. _"Were the hell am I she thought inwardly. What the fuck is going on!" _The last echoes in her mind were that of screams hers amongst the midst of others the screams and voices were chilling and the faces she pictured reaching out pulling at her, mocking her, drawing her in further. She took a deep breathe her lungs burned the feel and taste of oxygen felt sickly sweet. She tried to choke back the tears of any expression of emotion, but her body couldn't will such commands. Falling to her knees searing pain engulfed her, and she felt her stomach heave she thought to keep herself from vomiting. _"Come on get it together, get a fucking grip!" _Scolding herself she turned her hands in to fists her nails digging in to the flesh of her palms causing little welts of blood to appear but she felt the absence of pain, composing herself she forced her body up and rose to her feet, all be it shaky she would be damned if she was going to crawl.

The wind seem to whip widely against her face stingy her sore tired eyes, brushing the bangs that obscured her vision, she stood rooted to the spot gathering her bearings. All she could see was dirt and vague track marks appearing as if they led to civilisation. She ran her hands through her hair gripping hard, as if to test if she could feel if this was real_. "Why am I questioning this, I'm here this is... shit this cant be ..."_ Her thoughts trailed far off, she was feeling the weight of memories falling down upon her, so vivid it was one long rush as if she was reliving them all at once each one becoming more overwhelming. For a split second her body felt like ice and as if unconsciously she shivered, not brought forth by the cold but as her last memories came to play she felt numb. However as quickly as those thoughts and feelings came they passed as she sank back in to the severity of the situation. _"Its like riding a bike right, you never forget. Jesus!"_ Incredibly her body felt all to alien to her all be it she had frozen out the acknowledgment of pain but it wasn't as if she couldn't sense the warnings her body was trying to convey to her. In that moment it was as if she had forgotten how it all worked for a moment she had forgotten how it even it felt to own her body. Taking small steps she worked through the heaviness of her limbs and gradually shuffled on up the path. Her breathing etched loudly covering the sounds she made as she dragged her feet against the rough surface, within seconds she relished in a familiar sound. The roar and turbulence of engines, and the pungent smell of grease and smoke could only mean one thing a road near by. Focusing on the goal ahead she began moving again slow but deliberate steps she didn't care how long it took to get there she would just take it one step at a time. in her mind though she knew that the same would not apply to whatever awaited her beyond that road, her future, her very existence wouldn't be so easy to overcome.

**A.N. **

**Please review this story is very close to my heart so would like to know what you think to the beginning of this story. **


	2. Chapter 1: All roads lead to Nowhere

**Seperate Ways, Worlds Apart **

**Chapter One: All Roads Lead to Nowhere**

**Disclaimer I do not own Dean or Sam or Supernatural but a girl can dream.**

The overhead fan began stirring her, the white beams of sunlight penetrating through the bleak motel curtains blinded her eyes. Light seemed so unnatural, so unnerving, she had spent what seemed like all eternity in the dark and succumbed to only the mere morsel and flicker of light in all that time. As her eyes began to become accustomed to her new surroundings, she found herself slipping away somehow in her mind, her unconscious felt like it was being dragged and pulled deeper and further into some perpetual torment. Incoherent voices, wails and screams pounding fiercely ever increasing in volume, began drowning out the beat of her own heart, as the images flooded her memory, scorching and burning like a wild fire. Abruptly she shot out of bed stumbling slightly as she caught her balance before rushing to the bathroom. She buried herself in the solitary coldness of the water cascading from the shower, she hadn't moved an inch the temperature had alluded warmth moments prior to stepping in it, but yet she failed to feel anything. Not the brisk shot of cold water pinching at her skin, or the wash of sticky humidity roaming throughout the motel room, it was for the better part at that moment as if the world had stopped, she didn't breathe, dared to blink just stood there, just existed. She let the cold finally claim her body and so forth reality stepped back in. She shook herself free of that past discrepancy in her sanity. _"Get a fucking grip, just fucking suck it up!" _

Seizing a grubby motel towel she wrapped the coarse fabric around her body, and turned off the faucet. She manoeuvred herself to the sink, smearing away the steam covered gloss of the mirror to reveal her captivating reflection. It was with baited breath she finally found the strength to look at herself. Peering hard, there was nothing physically to her appearance that didn't coincide with her last image of herself, she was ultimately the same person. Her beauty had gone untouched, but the ugliness within herself revolted her. Within the mirror her focus lay firmly set in her eyes, as if she was gazing in to the very remnants of her soul, and all that was there was vile hatred, she was an abomination. Within herself was a struggle for power and overwhelming fight for dominance one she had felt many times before, and her anger began to boil. She drew a large gasp and allowed herself to blink, she was about to walk away, but her actions became uncontrollable. Drawing her fists she pounded and smashed against the glass, till it fractured and ripped throughout the room. Blood seeped through open wounds, it smelt raw and pungent, the colour of fury that slickly fell to the floor. Still she continued her assault on the mirror till no shred of glass existed and her knuckles were pounding against the solid exterior of the wall. Backing up she glanced at her hands, covered in scarlet, her emotions didn't even gauge. It was a waste to fear her injuries, she stood watching, waiting and within minutes her hands were unscathed, not a scratch or mark was left visible. Taking stock she paused and whispered, _"And so it begins". _

**Please Review... **


End file.
